


Благоразумие

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Дофламинго развлекается со своим пленником.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Благоразумие

Дофламинго не остановило ничего: ни явное несоответствие размеров, ни отсутствие согласия одной из сторон, ни перспектива в дальнейшим быть разрубленным на крохотные кусочки, каждый из которых — тут Ло постарается изо всех сил — будут изнывать от немыслимой для человеческого разума агонии. Но пока что запястья Ло были прикованы к лодыжкам цепями из кайросеки, и потому он ничего не мог сделать. Поэтому этот извращённый ублюдок мог продолжать творить всё, что ему вздумается, не задумываясь о возможной расправе. Он обязательно пожалеет — думал парень, глядя прямо в ~~линзы очков~~ глаза Дофламинго с должной ненавистью и не показывая, что он задыхается при каждом движении.

Большие ладони удерживали его за голову, почти оторвав от земли как тряпичную куклу, и не давали дернуться, уйти от касания. Слишком большой для его рта член с усилием проталкивался в глотку, растягивал губы, душил парня, но тот ничего не мог с этим сделать и просто косился на искаженное похотью лицо Джокера.

Доффи нравилось трахать беспомощного пленника в рот, видеть, как головка оттягивает кожу щёк, и отмечать, как в уголках янтарных глаз скапливаются слёзы. Это было чертовски красиво, это было невозможно сексуально, горячо, и всё же он помогал себе ладонью, чтобы получить ещё больше удовольствия. ~~И Ло изо всех сил старался не смотреть вниз, чтобы не видеть этого: ему хватало ощущения, которое он хотел бы потерять как можно скорее, и ноющих челюстей.~~

Мокрый от слюны член выскользнул изо рта, и головка грубо прошлась по губам, сдавливая их, прижимая к зубам. Трафальгар воспользовался этой возможностью и произнёс:

— Больной ублюдок, — и не успел даже вдохнуть, потому что его снова заткнули членом. Внешне не было похоже, будто он как-то задел «тонкую душевную организацию» Джокера, но сами движения стали резче и напористее, будто бы он пытался наказать болтливого мальчишку, а его лицо пересекала искаженная самодовольством ухмылка.

Ло сощурился, прожигая озлобленным взглядом своего мучителя, и сжал челюсти — и тогда его ~~выронили~~ отпустили. Парень рухнул на колени и зашёлся в кашле, отхаркивая застрявший в горле клубок переплетённых нитей. И, выплюнув эту гадость, которая совсем потеряла форму и более никак не напоминала половой член, он злобно уставился сначала на испорченного клона, а затем на его хозяина.

Если Дофламинго и передернуло от вида того, как парень откусил копию его члена, то Ло благополучно пропустил это зрелище, и это было прискорбно, потому что сейчас ни следа от смущения или отвращения не осталось на лице Джокера: он продолжал похабно улыбаться, поглаживая свой собственный, к сожалению, невредимый член.

— Снова одно и тоже, — насмешливо произнёс он. — А у тебя только начало получаться.

— Может, тогда сам попробуешь, а не станешь так бездарно использовать клона? — с вызовом произнес парень.

— О, а тебе не терпится попробовать на вкус настоящий? — мужчина сжал свой член у головки, после чего из уретры вытекла струйка смазки (Ло тут же отвёл взгляд). Другой рукой он исполнил какой-то замысловатый жест: клон рассыпался на множество нитей и исчез.

— Нет, а просто думаю о том, какой ты трус, — выплюнул Трафальгар. — Больной извращенец и трус, — ему уже было нечего терять, и он не мог себе отказать в последней возможности повеселиться, высказывая «комплименты» Джокеру.

— Не соглашусь: нежелание совать палец в рот бешеной собаке — благоразумие, не трусость, — рассмеялся этот ненормальный.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле я не люблю писать изнасилование, поэтому не расписывала это подробно, но не могла совсем не написать этого, потому что у меня появилась эта идея, которая сжирала меня, и сожрала бы, если бы я не написала это. Вот, некоторые метки я специально не поставило, чтобы вы не догадались о главном "сюжетном повороте", из-за которого фик и написался: то, что Ло трахает в рот не Дофламинго, а его клон, а сам Доффи смотрит и наслаждается.
> 
> Надеюсь, в ближайшее время написать что-то милое по ним, чтобы мне не было так тоскливо на сердце.
> 
> Ещё хочу написать, что прошедшее время было насыщенным: прошли некоторые семейные праздники, я защитила лабораторные, курсовую. начала лечить зубы — дел невпроворот. Но я всё равно кое-что писала почти каждый день, что надеюсь выложить позже. Моя проблема в том, что этого "кое-чего" не один фанфик, и даже не два, и я по настроению пишу разные штуки, так что это занимает времени больше, если бы я сосредоточилась на одной конкретной задаче. Но я не хочу так напрягать себя в без того непростое время.
> 
> В общем, спасибо за прочтение.


End file.
